


Hot and Cold

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn't sure why he did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag for 2x11: The Sue Sylvester Shuffle for Glee*

Sam wasn’t sure why he did it. He just knew that if Rachel Berry reached Azimio in that moment, someone was going to bleed and he wasn’t sure it would be her. Not that he wanted her to bleed but he didn’t want her to get suspended, either.

So he let Coach Beiste handle Puckerman and Schue handle Azimio while the other Gleeks waded into the footballers and he grabbed Rachel Berry around the waist to keep her from going for Azimio or Karofsky’s face. And she was kicking and yelling but she honestly wasn’t that hard to handle. Frankly, Rachel Berry was the tiniest teenager he’d ever met.

Once order had been restored and he’d put her back on her feet, she turned around, obviously expecting it to be Mike or Finn or one of the guys she actually _knew_. Her mouth snapped shut and she blushed. Rachel Berry looked up at him with soft, chocolate brown eyes and blushed and Sam was captivated.

“Thank you,” she managed.

“You’re welcome,” he said, fighting the urge to spout some Na’vi.

She went back to her seat, his eyes following her the whole way. Someone snorted behind him and Sam turned to see Puckerman watching them.

“Berry’s a firecracker,” he said with a smug smirk. “And I’m pretty sure she’d eat you alive. You’d die happy, though.”

Sam scowled. “I’m dating Quinn.”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you were going to remember that,” Puck said as he passed him to take a seat beside Lauren.

Sam pushed down the urge to punch Puck and went to sit beside Quinn. He took her hand, cool and slender and perfect, and determinedly did not look at Rachel. Quinn was the perfect ice queen, fit for ruling the school. Rachel Berry ran too hot for something like that, ruled almost entirely by her passions.

Sam looked at Quinn and wondered if he was giving up passion for perfection. She smiled at him, sweet and a little cool and he reminded himself that what he really wanted was to be king of the heap and Quinn could help get him there.

**Author's Note:**

> *So, yeah, the entire time the ‘fight scene’ during Thriller was going on, I had two thoughts playing on a loop in my head: 1.)Oh, Rachel, honey, no. You’re flashing the room. 2.) Who the hell is picking her up? Answer: Sam


End file.
